Stories: AU Beginnings
In this AU, The Locked Room Gang has finally defeated the Galactic Army and brought Galaximus to justice by sealing her into a containment chamber designed by the now-deceased Abraham Tower. After that, Red Fork starts to see Jelo becoming a bit unstable, accompanied by mood swings and constant visits to Galaximus' containment room. Fearing for the worse, Red Fork tries to figure out what's wrong with him before things could go sideways, with the help of his friends. Can he find out in time? Note Just see AU Battles or AU Escape for reference. I do not have the time to write out the entire note. JeloElducal, CITRONtanker, BoltBlizard, RedFork2000 and I am only permitted to make these edits... Oh, and due to the previous AU story, AU Battles, I will be Roleplaying the character Jelo. (Hope you're okay with that, Gerald.) Characters CaptainRustbolt21 * Dynasty * Bendy * Gerald Edmarkson (AU only) *Ib (AU Debut) *Mysterion (AU Debut) *Neptune *Nepgear Redfork2000 * Red Fork (AU Debut) * Blue Ocean (AU Debut) * Lemon Glass (AU Debut) Story The story begins at Echo Creek, where some of its citizens are gazing at the outside of a newly constructed MMO base, with police forces controlling the crowd. At the inside, in an auditorium, Red Fork is eating a massive jug of popcorn, waiting for the reading of Abraham's will to begin. Suddenly, Star and Neptune sat next to Red Fork. * Red Fork: Hi! (continues eating the popcorn) Want some popcorn? * Star: Yes, yes, yes! * Jelo: (Sitting behind them) Woah, a little quick on the draw there, huh, Star? * Star: Yeah, I love popcorn! * Neptune: Now that you mention it - heck yeah! ...I mean, I don't wanna take too much - just spare some and we're good. Then the lights start to dim and everyone quiets down. * Star: 'Huh? * '''Jelo: '''Abraham’s will is beginning. ''Then, Dynasty walks into the stage, holding a piece of paper and clears his throat. * 'Dynasty: '''I would like to thank you all who attended this very special day... Although it probably won’t be special in your eyes, as General Abraham Tower has died a couple of days ago due to an unexpected heart attack and died before we can fix any major heart damages... But before his death, he had written his final will and testament and wishes it to be presented in this ceremony. Now, firstly, to Gerald Edmarkson, who has, what people believed, formed the Locked Room Gang and travel around the Locked Rooms to find a way out while stopping any villains who have come to their way... Now he will live up to his assumed “Founder of the Locked Room Gang,” as Abraham leaves him his leadership and command as Leader of the Multiversal Militart Organization. ''Everyone gave Jelo a round of applause. *'Dynasty: '''This one goes to Jenny, who uses her growth and Inkling powers to help the Locked Room Gang defeat several villains, including Galaximus, on several occasions. For her bravery and cunning strategy skills, she is given the title as the main Commander of all the branches of the MMO forces; Air Force, Army, Navy, and Marines. She is not in the audience right now, because she is back onstage, waiting to give us a surprise on my cue. Next to Dynasty (that’s me), whose intellectual and technological superiority helped the MMO of defending itself from villainous clans and other attacks... I put him in position as second-in-command and General of the MMO Forces (everyone gave him a round of applause) I’m... Flattered, actually. ''More applause ensued from the audience. *'Dynasty: '''And now this one goes to Neptune and Nepgear, who work together to find a way back to their dimension, all while helping defeat many, many villains on their way for the Locked Room Gang. For that, I assign Nepgear to be chief scientist of the MMO research team and Neptune as a member of the MMO Elite squad. (Everyone made a round of applause to the duo) *'Neptune: (blushing in embarrassment) I'm not used to all of this attention, my goodness... *'Nepgear:' (laughing, happy) Just doing what we do best. Swords and guns aren't the only valid moves in this universe itself. *'Ib:' (Whispering) Yeah, sure, philosophical... Mysterion scoffs a bit, amused. * Dynasty: 'There is just one last thing from his will testament that we are all proud to make it come true. Bendy! Bring in in the machine. ''Bendy comes in pushing an oval-shaped object covered up with a tarp. * 'Bendy: '''Y’know, for a second, I thought you were referring to my Ink Machine. ''Bendy removes the tarp, revealing it to be a glass tank with a few devices implemented on it. The crowd whispers to one another, questioning the device. *'''Ib: So, that's the machine he's been working on...? *'Mysterion:' Looks like it. I wonder what it does... *'Nepgear:' (Thinking: Only one way to find out; we wait.) *'Dynasty: '''This machine was constructed by Abraham Tower, with his team of scientists, with the purpose of trapping and containing any villains placed inside of it. However, Abraham specifically designed this for the purpose of containing one villain... Bring her in, Jenny! ''Jenny then comes carrying a person restrained in a straitjacket and its face covered with a small tarp. When she sets the person down, she removes the tarp, revealing it to be Galaximus, muffled and just as evil as ever, attempting to scream while struggling to escape from her straitjacket. The audience gasped in surprise. *'Ib:' The machine was made to contain Galaximus?! *'Mysterion:' That's both good and bad - how will she even be contained in there forever - given her supernatural re-sizing and overall size in general? *'Nepgear:' I dunno - but knowing Dynasty, he probably had a plan when he asked Bendy to make this thing... (nervous smile) *'Neptune:' ...Get your head out of the clouds, sis. *'Dynasty: '''That is right. General Tower's last wish is to have Galaximus, his long-time enemy, to be forever contained inside of this containment tank, where she would never see the daylight sky ever again. Jenny? (opens the entrance of the tank) Would you like to do the honors? *'Jenny: Hahaha. Nothing would make me happier! (she remove Galaximus' restraining equipment and shoves her into the tank) ''For too long, Galaximus, you have tormented us, all day, every day! But no more- this will be your new home. How do you like it? ''Furious, Galaximus helplessly thrashes around, trying to escape, but it’s worthless. Jenny just laughs at her. Dynasty then walks to the touchpad of the machine and prepares the containment procedure * '''Dynasty: '''Any final words before your containment, Sheila? ''Galaximus tried to talk, but her voice is too muffled to hear. Dynasty then activates the procedure: her cell is quickly filled by a harmless liquid until it is full. While Galaximus makes a final attempt to break out, a breathing mask comes out and is placed in her mouth, where a gas fills up her lungs where she slowly loses consciousness. After being completely unconscious, she then just floats aimlessly. Jenny then makes a satisfied smile. '' * '''Jenny: '''That's what you get, twisted sister. HAHAHAHA! * '''Ib: Is that... all it does? What if she wakes up? We all know she can re-size herself at will. * Dynasty: '''Well, that is all for this ceremony. Jenny and Bendy: Place her into Abraham's private quarters until we can find a more proper place for her. Everyone, return to the cafeteria. It's lunchtime. * '''Ib: ...OK, nevermind. I am hungry, though... * Red Fork: 'Me too. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Red Fork, you're always hungry. ''Mysterion, Nepgear, and Neptune leave. Ib chases them to the cafeteria, of course. After a while, some of the gang members have their standard meals, while Bendy (holding a can of Bacon Soup) and Jenny (holding a cup of Instant Noodles) came back. * 'Dynasty: '''Done your task, you two? * '''Jenny: '''Smooth as silk! That sucker will never escape! ''Secretly, Ib is listening into this conversation, having concerns and curiosity about this machine containing Galaximus. She is perfectly hidden, but it will only be a matter of time until she is found. She's not supposed to be there. '' ''At the cafeteria, some other members of the gang are having their meals. * 'Blue Ocean: '(eating a salad) Well, that's one villain less to worry about. What's next? * 'Red Fork: '(eating a 6-foot long sandwich) I'm not sure. The Galactic Army is finally defeated, and most of the the villains as well. I guess we'll have some time to rest, at least until some other villain shows up. * '''Blue Ocean: '''I guess so. I wonder how they made that machine Galaximus is in. It must be some very advanced technology. * '''Red Fork: '''Hey, where is Blast? He said he'd be back with the mustard for the sandwiches. * '''Blue Ocean: '''No idea... * '''Mysterion: And where the heck is Ib? Did she actually go off wandering? * Nepgear: I think she did. You know Ib. * Mysterion: ...For the love of- (He sees Jelo picking at his food) ...Jelo. I saw that. * Jelo: '''Saw what? * '''Mysterion: You're snatching my food. Again. * Jelo: '''I’m just a little more hungry is all... * '''Mysterion: You know I've got less than you, shut up and eat your own. (snatchses his own food back and eats it) ...Well. Guess I'm on a search now. (he goes to find where the heck Ib went) * Nepgear: (calling) Where do you think she went anyway?! * Mysterion: (calling) To check the machine! (he's gone) * Neptune: ...That's bad, right? * Jelo: 'I’m just gonna... (gets up) go for a walk... * '''Red Fork: '''If you happen to find Blast, tell him I'm still waiting for the mustard! * '''Blue Ocean: '''But, you just finished devouring your sandwich. * '''Red Fork: '''I've got a few more of those to eat. (shows a dozen of giant sandwiches) * '''Dynasty: '''Oy! And here, I thought I’ve seen everything! ''Meanwhile, Myserion walks through the hallways, trying to find Ib. *'''Mysterion: (talking to himself) OK, if I know Ib like I think I know Ib, she loves wandering about as soon as she's finished with something. I'd better go check where the machine is.. (he goes to do just that - wherever the machine may be) When Mysterion checked Abraham’s Room, he doesn’t see Ib, but Jelo there, looking at the unconscious Galaximus’ cell. *'Mysterion:' Oh for the love of- why are you suddenly everywhere? *'Jelo: '(startled) M-Mysterion! W-What are you doing here? *'Mysterion:' Oh, you know. Ib has gone off on another one of her wanders. I figured she went to see this here machine. Except, she doesn't appear to be here. *'Jelo: '''When was the last time you saw her? *'Mysterion:' At the ceremony. I figure she ate somewhere else and went off a second later. But my concern is 'where'? *'Jelo: I, uhhh, think I saw her roaming into the Botany room. Down that hall to your left. It’s full of exotic, moving plants, ya can’t miss It! *'''Mysterion: Moving plants? Botany room? ...I guess that's worth checking. Thanks, Jelo! (off he goes) When Mysterion checks the Botany room, he sees Ib relaxing on a leaf, while using plants as a barrier. He also sees Dynasty defending himself against the exotic vines * Dynasty: '''(using a Cattle Prod) Back! Back, I say! All I want is to see Ib and that’s tha- (gets slapped by a vine) OW! Don’t make me exterminate your species! * '''Ib: Calm down, Dynasty. These plants will only get more playful if you fight back. But, if you do and kill them, whatever will I have to do? * Mysterion: (Thinking: Stop wandering off would be a start.) * Dynasty: '''”Only get more playful” my- (Sees Mysterion) Hey, Mysterion! Help a man out, will ya? * '''Mysterion: And here I thought this General could do stuff himself... (sighs) ...Fine. (deforms into a purple whirlwind- pulling Ib away from the plants, and Dynasty to them, reforming afterwards) You're welcome. * Ib: Nice save. * Dynasty: '''Listen up, Ib. If you are going to wander off around here, at least tell us where are you going, understand? And no excuses! I’m now the second-in-command of this facility! So, unless Jelo says otherwise, you do as I say! * '''Ib: U-Understood, Dynasty. * Dynasty: 'Good. You are dismissed. Mysterion, thank you for the assistanc. Even if I’ve would‘ve take care of it myself, I fear that I might eventually be overwhelmed. ''Ib leaves, taking it slow and steady. *'''Mysterion: You're welcome, I guess. Not much else I could do in the situation. I'm sort of the kid's guard dog at this rate. *'Dynasty: '''I will be returning to the cafeteria. Keep an eye on Ib. Report me for any unusual activity. *'Mysterion:' Done. (he goes to follow Ib, keeping an eye on her as told) You're welcome by the way. *'Ib:' Did he tell you to keep an eye on me again? *'Mysterion:' You bet he did. ''Ib and Mysterion wander off side-by-side. * Jelo: '(Walks with Dynasty) Hey. * '''Dynasty: '''How are you doing, new boss? * '''Jelo: '''Doing good. And you? * '''Dynasty: '''Ratted out a wandering LRG member. Just making my way to the cafeteria. * '''Jelo: '''Ah. I see. * '''Red Fork: '(comes walking with Lemon Glass) I'll have to go get the mustard myself then. * 'Lemon Glass: ' Oh, hi Jelo! Hi Dynasty! * '''Jelo: '''Oh, h-hello! * '''Dynasty: '''Greetings, Red Fork. Lemon Glass. How are you all doing? * '''Red Fork: '''Great, thanks for asking! I'm gonna get myself some mustard for my sandwiches. Lemon Glass is coming with me to get some more lemonade. * '''Lemon Glass: How are you guys? * Dynasty: 'Ratted out a wandering LRG member, thank you for asking. But otherwise well. * '''Jelo: '''Y-Yeah, I’m doing fine, also. * '''Lemon Glass: '''Glad to hear that you've been ok. * '''Jelo: '''I-I’m gonna g-go for another walk.(Walks to the opposite way) * '''Dynasty: '''Where ya going? * '''Jelo: '''None of your business! (Makes a sharp right turn) * '''Dynasty: '''Woah... Ho-kay... * '''Red Fork: '''That was strange. * '''Lemon Glass: '''Where could he be going? * '''Red Fork: '''No idea. * '''Dynasty: '''Do me a favor and check on him, Reddy. * '''Red Fork: '''Got it. Lemon Glass, go find the mustard and Blast, ok? I'll be back in a few minutes. * '''Lemon Glass: '''Yes, Red Fork. ''Lemon Glass flies off to search for the mustard and Blast, while Red Fork follows Jelo carefully, making sure Jelo doesn't see him. Eventually, he follows Jelo into Abraham’s old office. When Red Fork sneaks in, he sees Jelo looking at Galaximus’ containment cell with a look as if he is contemplating about something. * 'Red Fork: '(thinks to himself) Galaximus' containment cell? Why'd he come here? Is there something wrong with the machine? * 'Jelo: '(sigh) Why did Abraham build only one of these. He could’ve made a standard blueprint of the cells so we can capture ALL of the villains, but why. Only. Her? * 'Red Fork: '(Thinking to himself) So, he wants to capture all the villains in these cells? It's not really necessary. Most villains could be stopped for good with much less than this. * 'Jelo: '(sighs) Well, time to head back to the cafeteria. My friends are waiting... (turns around and sees Red Fork) Red Fork! * 'Red Fork: '''Uh, hi Jelo! What a coincidence! * '''Jelo: '''Yeah, uhhh, w-what are you doing here? * '''Red Fork: '''Me? I was just wandering around. What about you? * '''Jelo: '''Just visiting Abraham’s office. Quite sad that he died, isn’t it? * '''Red Fork: '''Yeah, it is. * '''Jelo: '''Well, looks like our friends are waiting. What say we return to the cafeteria? * '''Red Fork: '''Sounds good to me. Let's go. I hope Lemon Glass found Blast and the mustard. ''Then, the two return to the cafeteria, with it being mostly empty now with the exception of their friends. * '''Jelo: '''Hey, Gang! * '''Dynasty: '''Well, you took a while. * '''Blue Ocean: '''So, what were you guys up to? * '''Neptune: Not a lot. We've just been sitting around, really. Not a whole lot else. * Dynasty: '''Meanwhile, I ratted out Ib for going somewhere without telling us... With some assistance, of course. * '''Ib: (sitting down, sighing in guilt) ...Sorry. * Star: 'So Gerald... * '''Jelo: '''Y-Yes? * '''Star: '''What were you doing when you were in Abraham's old office? * '''Jelo: '''What makes you say that? * '''Star: '''Somebody, or should I say somepony, told me. * '''Jelo: '''Oh, really? Well, I assure you, that whatever pony that snitched on me was probably making that stuff up. You know how some people can be quite mischevious, right? * '''Star: '''Uhhh, no? * '''Jelo: '... (sigh) I'm gonna go for another walk... (He was about to walk away, but Star stops him) * 'Ib: '''Hey, if I'm not trusted walking off, why should you be? I'm with Star on this one. * '''Star: '''Gerald, what's wrong? * '''Jelo: '''Nothing’s wrong. Just got a lot of things in my mind right now. (Tries to shake Star off her) ''Star holds her grip firmly. * 'Jelo: '(starting to get irritated) Let go of me! * '''Star: '''Just tell me! I know something's wrong. * '''Jelo: '''I am now the boss of this place! Either you do as I say or face the consequences! * '''Dynasty: '''He technically has a point, Star. * '''Star: '''B-but...(sigh) Fine... (let's go) * '''Jelo: '''Thank you... (sigh) I wonder where Jennifer is... (walks away) * '''Star: '''Something's wrong about Gerald... * '''Dynasty: '''You're telling me... * '''Ib: Yeah. Ever since that machine to contain Galaximus was revealed, he's been going off even more frequently than I do. * Nepgear: I know you're concerned - because, well, it's Galaximus - but maybe you can show a little faith, Ib? Every time something big happens, you freak out. * Ib: (gasps then stutters) I-It's true- * Mysterion: Enough. Neptune and Nepgear decide to follow Jelo, to find out what his problem is. A bit rude to follow someone without them knowing, but what are they supposed to do? They're suspicious. Meanwhile, Red Fork is thinking about Jelo, and his recent behavior. Distracted in his own thoughts, he doesn't pay attention to who's talking to him. * Lemon Glass: 'I found the mustard! Red Fork? * '''Red Fork: '''What? Oh, yes, sorry. * '''Lemon Glass: '''Are you ok? * '''Red Fork: '''Yeah, I'm ok. Excuse me, I'm gonna go for a walk now. (walks away) * '''Blue Ocean: '''Him too? Is it me, or is something weird going on? * '''Lemon Glass: '''I don't know. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Hey, can you give me the mustard? * '''Lemon Glass: '''Oh, sure! ''Lemon Glass gives the mustard to Blue Ocean. Red Fork walks through the hallway, gathering his thoughts. Suddenly, he heard shuffling around the hallways. When he tries to investigate, he sees nothing. * 'Red Fork: '''That's strange. I was sure I heard something. Maybe I'm just hearing things. ''Red Fork continues walking. Then, before he can react, he was pinned by Neptune, with swords in hands. '' * '''Red Fork: '''Aah! What are you doing? ''Neptune doesn't say a thing. She's... changed. Mysterion kicks her head down. *'''Mysterion: I bet they followed Jelo. I'm assuming Jelo soon noticed and has controlled both of them. Something is getting... strange. *'Ib:' If that was just Neptune, where's Nepgear? My guess is in that lab she has. Who knows what she'll be doing right now? Then the three of them heard multiple people screaming. Then, they saw their friends, with the addition of Marco and Shard, running to them. *'Ib:' What the-? Marco? Shard? AND the Nep sisters? *'Mysterion:' Can someone explain what the heck is going on? *'Red Fork: '''Yeah, because I'm really confused. *'Shard: It's... (pants) It's Dynasty and Bendy. T-They suddenly ambushed us. We tried to run as fast as we- (Nepgear then suddenly appears and attempts to take him) ACK! *'''Nepgear: Gotcha! *'Ib:' (sigh) ...Why? *'Nepgear:' What do you mean 'why'- *'Ib:' (she glares at Nepgear, a spore mushroom forming before her) It's not in your nature to fight. This nature, however... *'Nepgear:' Ib! What are you-?! *'Mysterion:' Sleeping spores, incoming! The mushroom spores are released. Mysterion gets down. Nepgear drops Shard and tries to get away, but falls under the effect of the sleeping spores. Ib seems... a little crazed. * Shard: '''Augh... Thank my lucky bolts I don't need to breath... Thanks, Ib! * '''Ib: (sighs) Ambushes, of all things...? And by the looks of things, they probably did it damn well... Neptune gets up, dizzy. *'Neptune: '''What the heck did I miss? *'Ib:' ...I'll fill you in later. (glares at Shard and Marco) Are you going to dwell about, or just scram? Either is fine with me. (twisted smile) *'Mysterion:' (whispers to Shard) Hey. Uh. I suggest you run. *'Shard: Oh-Kay. C’mon, gang! Follow me!( Flies off) Neptune quickly recovers and attempts to attack them again *'''Neptune: Get the heck back here! *'Mysterion:' ...I guess it's my turn. (he follows along) The gang ran away from Neptune. Neptune tries to catch up, but she eventually lost them. *'Neptune:' What in the... What is going on today? Category:Stories Category:Story series